


Teasing Honey

by glittergrl



Category: Fresh Off The Boat (TV)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lace Panties, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergrl/pseuds/glittergrl
Summary: Shameless smut.





	Teasing Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, and my first fic period in years, I also wrote it at 2am so don't judge it too harshly, but I'm always open for constructive criticism.

Honey gasped as Jessica kissed down her neck, her face flushed and her shirt discarded over the back of a chair. Drawing her face back up to kiss the lipstick off her friend’s lips, Jessica ran her hand up the back of Honey’s head to pull a fistful of blonde hair, which made Honey gasp again. Jessica leaned in, not loosening her grip in Honey’s hair.

“Where do you want me, Honey?”

Honey pleaded with her eyes for Jessica to touch her. Asking when she was this hot and bothered was just Jessica messing with her and she knew it, Jessica knew exactly where she’d wanted her.

“Inside me.” Honey whispered.

Jessica let go of her friend’s curls to pin her, on her back, onto the bed, and kiss her way down Honey’s abdomen. When she got to her skirt, she impatiently fumbled with the zipper before sliding it off.

“Are you sure?” Jessica asked, fingers slipping underneath the waistband of Honey’s red panties.

“Please!”

She let her hand slip underneath and teased her clit, making Honey shudder. This was deliciously fun.

“Fuck me, please!”

Jessica obliged and slammed two fingers into her best friend’s wet cunt, working them in and out as Honey’s hips continuously bucked up to meet her fingers. She brought her thumb up to rub Honey’s clit as she fucked her, making Honey mutter obscenities.

“Come for me.” ordered Jessica, sliding in a third finger as she continued to circle Honey’s clit.

Honey didn’t hesitate, shaking and crying out her friend’s name as she rode out her orgasm.

“Good girl,” Jessica whispered, pressing lazy kisses to Honey’s jaw. She pulled her fingers out, sticky and covered in cum, and brought them up to Honey’s lips. “Suck.”

Honey obediently sucked, pulling Jessica’s fingers from her mouth with a ‘pop’.

Jessica rolled over onto her side, wrapping her arms around Honey’s waist, and they fell asleep not long after.


End file.
